1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to imaging systems and workstations for medical applications, and particularly the generation, processing and displaying of endoscopic images on a display device, e.g., a television monitor.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
There currently exists a clinical information management system known as Endoworks (hereinafter “EW system” manufactured by Olympus Corporation) that provides functionality for automating the endoscopy lab by managing patient examination data at different phases of patient care.
Particularly, the EW system, designed for the practice of endoscopy, is a comprehensive, real-time, interactive clinical information management system with integrated reporting features, that manages and organizes clinical information, endoscopic images and related patient data, at various levels of detail, for creating efficiencies and facilitating functions performed by users of endoscopic equipment, e.g., physicians, nurses, clinicians, etc.
Integral to the performance of an endoscopy procedure is the real-time presentation of endoscopic images and related examination data (e.g., patient ID, practitioner information, endoscope ID type). Typically, endoscopic image signals of an examined subject are obtained from a solid state (e.g., charge coupled devices, CCD) imager device provided with the scope device. The generated output scope image signals are input to a video processor device where the scope image signals are converted to a video signal, e.g., according to NTSC, PAL or like color image display formats, for display and real-time viewing on an RGB display device 20, e.g., a television monitor.
It is understood that, in practice, an endoscope device being used to perform a particular procedure, (e.g., gastrointestinal, pulmonary, etc.) will vary in size, and depending upon the procedure being performed, certain scopes types will have certain solid state imager (CCD) sizes. Correspondingly, the size of a resulting image displayed will vary dependent upon the type of scope being implement. Further, during the course of an examination, to aid in image viewing, the practitioner may initiate the magnification of an image. In the EW7, functionality is provided with the video processor device to enable to enable the practitioner to select one from among a plurality of magnification ratios. For example, as shown in FIG. 1(a), a video processor device will output signals resulting in a displayed image field 10 on TV monitor screen 20 for a particular CCD type. Upon selection of a particular magnification ratio for that scope CCD type, for example corresponding to medium, semi-full height or full height, the video processor device will be able to display either of the image fields 10a, 10b, 10c, respectively, as illustrated in FIGS. 1(b)-1(d), respectively.
Further, as shown in FIGS. 1(a)-1(d) an image mask 11, 11a, 11b, 11c, and 11d is generated that defines the borders of the real-time image seen both on the RGB and VGA monitors, plus any other informational cutouts. Particularly, the mask is implemented to present the pertinent real-image portion generated by the particular endoscope device implemented on the screen in a specified area and prevent non-pertinent image portions from being displayed, and thus, conserve display monitor screen space other graphic information that may be simultaneously displayed. That is, besides defining the displayed image area, the mask is implemented so that pertinent endoscopic procedure information 25, such as patient information, attending physician and endoscope ID type, etc. may be displayed on the monitor screen 20 in a manner so as to avoid overlap with the displayed image. The use of the mask in the EW system is particularly important, for instance, when a selected image is magnified, for example, as shown by images 10, 10a, 10b, 10c, and 10d in FIGS. 1(a)-1(d) for the display on both monitors (RGB And VGA) implemented in the EW7 system.
Currently, any mask setting used for the real-time display of images on the RGB display is conducted manually prior to the actual performance of the endoscopic procedure. During the course of an examination, it is further necessary for the practitioner to reconfigure a mask setting when a different magnification ratio is selected.
It would thus be highly desirable to provide a system that will automatically configure the mask setting for the displayed endoscopic image field, thereby obviating the need for the healthcare practitioner to manually configure the mask setting upon use of an endoscope having a different endoscope imager (CCD) size, or when a different magnification ratio is selected.